It's Something Unpredictable
by caitlinxkayyy
Summary: Hermione Granger, goody two shoes, is extremely troubled. Her second relationship and first serious one has just ended and everyone is finding the perfect people for them. What will happen? Who will she fall for? Who will fall for her? SIRIMIONE fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the plot line. Not even the chapter names! They're **_**song**_** titles or quotes.**

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. So read and enjoy. I'm very accepting of criticisms so just be truthful tell me how horrible this is. Also, this story kind of ignores some things about Harry Potter and doesn't ignore others so just... try to follow it as much as you can. I'll explain something if it doesn't make sense. Just ask. Also, this prologue is kind of strange and the rest of the story is NOT like this at all._

_

* * *

_

It's the end of the fifth year, Harry Potter has been taken back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He's locked himself in his room because of Sirius's death. No matter who tries, what they say or what spells they use, they haven't been able to get in or have him talk to them. It's obviously a hard time for the dear Boy Who Lived. He also had been rather upset that Ron and Hermione had gotten together and he had been left in the cold. He had begun to fancy Ginny but Ron was his best mate and he couldn't do that to him.

"Harry. Open this door right this second," came a stern voice. Harry wanted to laugh. It was Hermione. He heard a few spells being muttered.

"I said open the door, Harry. Come on," said the voice getting less stern with each word. Then, Hermione broke out into tears.

"You're very selfish you know. You're not..." sobbed Hermione, then she whispered quietly, "You're not the only one who cared about him." Then Hermione stormed away hoping Harry hadn't heard the last part.

* * *

The end of fifth year and the end of Sirius Black's life caused Hermione Granger grief to no end but she's glad she's got Ronald Weasley to keep her sane. They had recently gotten together. It was actually on the train home when Ron plucked the courage up to ask her to be his girlfriend. She said yes and then he had mysteriously disappeared after but Hermione had thought nothing of it. Nor had anyone else for that matter. When they recieved their O.W.L's Hermione nearly fainted. She had gotten O's in nearly everything. Of course a P in Divination but that's the only failing grade. Who needed Divination anyway. 

"Merlin, Ron, Merlin," squealed a pacing curly haired girl.

"What?" asked a red-haired boy identified as Ron.

"I see owls. They must have our O.W.L's," the girl almost screamed.

"Calm down, Hermione. We all know you got all O's," laughed Ron, comfortingly.

"No. No. I've failed it all," yelled Hermione, grabbing her hair.

Ron got up and whispered into her ear, "I love it when you're like this."

* * *

Ron Weasley, confused and emotionally unstable at the moment. He had gotten brutally attacked by brains before Sirius died and he hadn't been quite the same since. Though, he had Hermione Granger to keep him sane, or did he? 

"Ginny?" yelled Ron, "Ginny!" He was walking through Grimmauld Place looking for his sister. He passed Harry's locked room and stopped when he heard voices.

"I am now," said Harry.

"I– I was wondering if you were alright," stuttered Ginny, sounding nervous, "Well. Obviously you aren't okay because you locked yourself in your room but..." Her talking was interrupted by silence and what sounded like a kiss.

"_Shit,_" whispered Ron, "No."

* * *

Sirius Black, pushed into the veil by Bellatrix Lestrange. His own flesh and blood. Everyone said he is dead. The veil _is_ death, they say. Harry Potter openly disagrees and fights that Sirius Black, the notorious Marauder from his Hogwarts years, is still alive. Deep down, most know that they agree with Harry, but they won't get their hopes up.  
"Sirius! NOOO!" called out an untidy, black-haired boy with a scar across his forehead. 

"NO!" called out many others but it was too late. Sirius had found himself flying through a veil. He landed in a room so silent the silence burned his ears. He wanted to scream out but he couldn't open his mouth. Then he heard sobbing.

"No. He can't be dead. He _can't_ be dead!" sobbed the boy, who was Harry. Sirius felt helpless, stuck in the silent room.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, she was slowly falling for Harry Potter... again. She had a frightful crush on him before her Hogwarts days up till her second year. She didn't know why but she just stopped liking him but now, she interacts with him more and the flame of love is lighting. 

"Hey, Harry," said Ginny, standing outside his door, "Please. Let me in." Harry thought about letting her in. He wanted to. He liked her. Though, he had let no one else in so he decided against it.

"Please," he heard her asked, "I want to see you. I won't tell anyone you let me in." Harry got up and took the charm off his lock. He went to sit on his window sill and used his wand to open the door, suspiciously. He wanted to seem mysterious for Ginny.

"Ha– Harry? Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"I am now."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore. The man is amazing and intelligent. He is admired by most of his students and his co-workers. He trusts everyone and would be willing to give up his life for anyone. The end of Harry Potter's fifth year in school had shown his great skills. Leadership, determination and luck. Also, he seemed very powerful. All those listed also seem to match another wizard. Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore preferred to address him as Mr. Riddle or Tom.  
"Albus?" asked a quivering woman's voice. 

"Minerva," replied an old man.

"What will we do for a teacher now?" asked the woman close to letting her concealed tears fall freely.

"We wait," answered the man with a strange twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was trying to win the war. He wanted Dumbledore dead. Then Harry Potter dead. Nothing, he thought, nothing was worse than death. No matter how many times the old man denied it, he knew nothing was worse than death. _Nothing. _Okay, so maybe he lost the first major battle and now the ministry knows he is alive. Just a minor setback. Not to worry, not to worry. 

"Wormtail! My wand," barked a snake-like man.

"Ye-- yes, sir," stuttered a rat-like, pudgy, obviously weak man.

"Now that the ministry knows I'm back we've... excuse me, I've got to be more careful," said the man darkly.

"Of course, sir. Do you need anything else, sir?" asked the man, shaking.

"Do _you_ need anything else, _sir_?" asked the more powerful man, obviously mocking him but the other didn't seem to notice his sarcastic tone.

"Well I coul--" began the man.

"_SHUT UP_! You bloody idiot."


	2. It's Something Unpredictable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything except the plot! That's all! That's it.**

_A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. I mean... yeah. The next chapter is being edited by me and the one after that is being written. I update really quickly. I write too much for my own good. SO ANYWAY, I'm sorry this is so short for the first chapter. Okay, tell me how horrible this is and tell me mistakes PLEASE! I don't want to be sporting a stupid mistake without knowing for like ever... Also this is another stupid chapter. I really am bad at beginnings. Don't worry. It'll get better. Like the next chapter!_

* * *

"Love you, Hermione. See you later," said Ron quickly as he pecked Hermione on the cheek and disapparated out of the kitchen in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione turned around to see that Ron had left his jacket on the table. Knowing that he'd most likely apparate back to fetch it, she turned around and continued to do dishes. After 10 minutes Hermione got a little suspicious so she apparated to his room, trying not to leave her arm or eyebrow behind seeing as she just got her apparating licence, in the Burrow and blindly threw it to where she thought the bed would be. She got a very unexpected response as she looked up to double check to see if it didn't land somewhere hidden. 

"What the bloody hell Ron! Why is _she_ here?" screamed a naked and embarrassed looking Lavender Brown.

"Excuse me but I think I should be the one asking that," growled Hermione, frowning.

"What does it _look like_?" asked Lavender with an evil smirk.

"It looks like my boyfriend is cheating on _me_ with _you_," answered Hermione, sneering.

Lavender laughed, "Your boyfriend? Hun, I think you need to visit Saint Mungo's." Lavender laughed again as she muttered a spell and her clothing appeared on her body again.

"Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione, "You tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

"Don't talk to my Ronnyki–," screamed Lavender but she was interrupted by Ron.

"Okay. Both of you. I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd find out," explained Ron, then he turned a deep shade of crimson, "That may have sounded bad. Okay. Let me rephrase that. I'm sorry and I didn't want either of you to be hurt and I love you both." Both Hermione and Lavender started yelling at the same time.

"Ron Weasley! How _dare _you?"

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT. How dare you?"

"You know what? I'm not going to–"

"I'm leaving! We're through! Don't you talk to me ever again. And if you–"

"I'm gone! Good bye!"

The two girls stomped out of the room and down the stairs into the Burrow's living room. They left Ron hiding his head in his hands and a deep crimson color. Downstairs, Lavender and Hermione were hugging and apologizing.

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed sobbing hysterically. She had put a silence charm on the room and locked the door. Two big things in her life had happened. She made friends with Sirius Black, the man every girl wanted to be with, and began to like him a little and then Sirius had died and now Ronald Weasley, her ex-best friend and her ex-boyfriend, had cheated on her... or had he cheated on Lavender with her. Hermione suddenly felt very dirty and screamed while trying to wipe the contaminating germs away. Hermione would have loved very much for someone to come in and hold her until she fell asleep, but no one knew how she was feeling, so of course, it wouldn't happen. Eventually, Hermione had exhausted herself with crying and fell asleep. 

_"Hermione?" asked a deep voice. Hermione turned her head a little to see Sirius staring down at her with concern filling his eyes. Hermione turned her head back into the pillow and hiccuped. Then she felt Sirius's warm hand on her back._

_She wiped her eyes and looked up at him and managed to say, "I'm sure he hates me now."_

_"Come on," Sirius said, "No one can hate you."_

_Hermione laughed sadly, "No. Everyone can." Then, she turned away but Sirius turned her face back to his, gently._

_"No one," he whispered, his face so very close to hers. They hadn't noticed it had happened but they were kissing and kissing pretty passionately at that. Hermione was the first to realize it and she pulled away._

_"Shit," she whispered and ran away. Sirius said, "I'm sorry! Hermio--"_

Hermione woke up abuptly after being poked. She opened her aching eyes and looked over at the person. It was Harry. This was the first time he had actually come out of his room since Sirius had died and on top of that surprise, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hermione. I have got the best news. You won't believe it!" he said rather excitedly.

"Wha? Tell me," Hermione whispered, her mind still aching horribly from the good crying she had the night before.

"Sirius! He's alive!" he yelled. Hermione's eyes opened wide after she realized what Harry had just told her.

"What? Really? Ca– can we see him?" she asked, sitting up.

"He's in Saint Mungo's now. We should be able to see him soon," Harry answered. Hermione got up and hugged Harry tightly. Finally, she could stop worrying like mad about Harry and maybe stop feeling guilty about Sirius. _No_, she thought, _No! Him being alive doesn't make me feel less guilty. I cheated on Ron for a moment. Yes, but he cheated on me. No! He used me so that is twice as bad. Oh my god. What am I thinking? What am I going to do?_


	3. Sie Leibt Dich

**Disclaimer: I really hate putting this here. It's extra typing effort. But **_**anyway**_** I don't own anything except the plot? Kay? GOT IT? Mmkay.**

_Author's Note: Okay I'm excited. I saw a few people have read my first two chapters! That excites me and embarrasses me as well. I'm sure this isn't one of the best fanfic's they've read. __So yeah... : ANYWHO, onwards to the story. And I'm really sorry that this took longer than a day to update. I had a little more work than I thought. Also, I'm sorry it's short. AND PLEASE REVIEW. OMG I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER._

* * *

Hermione had gotten up after Harry had woken her up. She had made her way into the kitchen, yawning and her hair messy and knotted. She shuffled around the kitchen looking for food. Hermione opened a strange door marked "Frozen Goods" suspecting it was a wizard version of a refrigerator. She was right. She saw eggs and grabbed some. Then with a few skilled wand waves, the eggs were in a frying pan over the stove. In Grimmauld Place they could do all the magic they pleased seeing as the ministry can track magic and, well, magic is frequently used in Grimmauld Place and so if they found Grimmauld Place already they'd have killed everyone there or arrested them. 

"Hey Hermione," said a voice.

"Hi Gin! What's up?" asked Hermione.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Ginny.

"Of course! Go ahead," answered Hermione, sitting down.

"Well. Harry and I are together and yeah," whispered Ginny, quickly.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful! _Finally_!" laughed Hermione.

"Well that's all I had to say," said Ginny, getting up.

"No. Stay, I have something to tell you about Ron."

* * *

"Can I see him now?" asked an anxious Harry. 

"Not now, sir. He's being tested. You'll have to hold on," answered a Saint Mungo's nurse. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny who had decided to accompany him at the last minute. She looked, concerned, at him.

"Don't worry, Harry. Dumbledore said he was fine so he must be fine," she said, attempting to soothe his nerves.

"He _can't_ be fine if they're testing him! What do they need to test? If he's Sirius Black? If he's pregnant or something? What?" yelled Harry. Ginny looked hurt and looked away from Harry.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ginny. You know me. I've got the worst temper," said Harry.

"That doesn't give you an excuse. You can control it. I know you can."

"I know," whispered Harry

"Mister Potter? You can see your friend now," said a doctor. Harry got up and walked to the door. He took one look at Sirius and gasped.

"What happened to you?" asked a shocked Harry.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were sitting in the Headmasters office and they were having an interesting conversation. 

"Did you know that Sirius was alive?" asked Minerva.

"I hadn't known. I had only thought that–" The door burst open, interrupting Albus in mid-sentence, and Severus Snape walked in.

"Sir. Sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor," Snape announced.

"Send him up," said Dumbledore.

"It's a her and she asked for you to come down," sighed Snape.

"Very well. I'll talk to you in a moment, Minerva."

* * *

Lord Voldemort had heard that Sirius black was still alive and he had called Bellatrix Lestrange to visit him. 

"Milord," chanted Bellatrix as she bowed.

"My Bella, my dear Bella. Have you heard that the man you were supposed to kill is alive?" snapped the Dark Lord.

"I had not known. I apologize, milord. I shall kill him this time," promised Bellatrix.

"No you will not. I shall get a more reliable servant to do the task," sneered Voldemort.

"No other person is more devoted to you than I!"

"I know, Bella, I know. That makes you all the more unreliable."


	4. I Found Out

_Author's Note: I saw that I had two reviews and I got so nervous I felt like I was going to pass out. So anyway, thank y'all for reading and everything. I actually feel very excited to keep writing! I have my plot set and everything. Woooo. I feel inferior. Everyone is like a much better writer than I am. ::sigh:: Well anyway, I still feel like writing this. That's really the only reason why I'm doing this. Wow.. This A/N has become longer than I wanted to. Caitlin appreciates REVIEWS._

**xriddikulusx**: Yeah, the chapters are kind of short but I hope this one's length is satisfactory.

**MissPadfoot101**: sorry if I got your name wrong, my copy/paste didn't work when I tried to paste your name here so I thought I'd try to remember what it was I hope I get better at writing.

* * *

Sirius crept up to the chair Hermione was in. He was in his dog form. Hermione's attention was directed to the book in her lap. She shifted sideways and laid sprawled out across the chair. Sirius continued to creep forwards until he reached the arm of the chair and then hopped onto Hermione.

"What the..." screamed Hermione. The black dog that had perched itself in her lap licked her face.

"Sirius? Oh Sirius!" wailed Hermione, wrapping her arms around the dog's neck, "I thought that you had died! It'd have been just my luck to have someone die right after they start talking to me." Hermione loosened her grip and looked at the dog. His fur was more soft and blacker than she had remembered. Hermione gasped as he transformed back to his normal state. He didn't seem old. At all.

"Yeah. I know. I'm different. Let me explain," began Sirius, "Instead of being hit all the way through the Veil, I got stuck in a Time Box and in the Time Box I went through a vicious cycle of going from a baby to the age I flew into the Time Box repeatedly. And just by chance the Ministry found me and rescued me when I was sixteen."

"So technically you're sixteen?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah and another effect of the Time Box was that with each age I gain memories and all the others are locked away in my mind but thankfully the Ministry was able to restore my memory. That's why I was in Saint Mungo's so long."

"That's horrible!" cried Hermione, hugging him.

"Well I'm better now," Sirius said, quietly, "I heard something happened with you and Ron, eh?"

"Oh. Harry told you, I expect," sighed Hermione, "Well, we got together, he ended up two-timing me and well, I found out and broke up with him."

"Oh, Hermione," whispered Sirius, putting Hermione in his lap., " He was just being a git."

"I know but I loved him," whimpered Hermione.

"Not that it's my place to order you around, Hermione, but you should get over him," suggested Sirius.

"I _am_ over him, Sirius," sighed Hermione.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Well I know _I'm_ fine," she answered, leaning backwards.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius, concerned.

"If I ever become unsure, I'll speak to you," Hermione reassured. Sirius laughed.

"So have you got a new boyfriend yet?" asked Sirius, calmly.

Hermione faked looking hurt and said, "I'm not a womanizer like you!"

"Since when were you a man?"

"Fine. I'm not a _manizizer _like you."

"Since when did I become a girl!" squeaked Sirius.

"Sirius Black! You know what I mean," squealed Hermione, aggravated.

"Do I?" asked Sirius, mockingly.

"Oh! You _are_ annoying," huffed Hermione.

"I guess I've still got it then," stated Sirius.

"Do you?" asked Hermione, slyly. Sirius laughed and Hermione joined in the laugh.

* * *

"Hello? Ginny?" called Ron. He had decided to ask Ginny about Harry. Ron hurried up the creaking stairs.

"Ginny," began Ron as he entered her room. He turned bright red and looked as if he was going to explode. Harry was lying on top of Ginny on her bed, snogging her senseless.

"What the fuck?" yelled Ron.

"I– er– Ron!" gasped Ginny.

"Why are you snogging in such a public place? What the hell! And why are you snogging in the first place!" screamed Ron.

"This is my room, Ron. This isn't public and I can snog whomever I want to snog," yelled Ginny, her face reddening.

"But Harry? _My_ best mate?" snapped Ron.

"And the object of my affection."

"Ginny is also the object of my affection, Ron. I knew you'd be mad but..." said Harry, quietly.

"Mad? That's a fucking understatement!" yelled Ron.

"Get out of my room!" screamed Ginny.

"Ginny, Ron, please. Can't we work it out?" sighed Harry.

"If _he_ cooperates," huffed Ginny.

"I will," sneered Ron.

* * *

"He who shows no mercy!" yelled Wormtail.

"Aye!" replied a large group of people in masks with skulls and black cloaks. The group was accompanied by giants, dementors, sphinxes and many other vicious creatures who couldn't join in the chant seeing as they couldn't talk.

"He who is the all powerful Dark Lord!" screamed Wormtail, louder.

"Aye!" cried the group, getting louder as well.

"Lord Voldemort!" A tall man, cloaked in black strode out from the middle of a puff of smoke.

"Welcome!" he said, his voice echoing, "Please hold your applause!" He paused as everyone stopped.

"Now start again," laughed Lord Voldemort. Everyone else joined in.

"I don't want to beat around the bush. Our business here is to plan the Great Battle."

"Yes, sir," chanted the group.

"Our goal is to kill all those necessary for my defeat. Starting with Sirius Black," explained Voldemort.

* * *

"He's planning something," said Dumbledore, gravely.

"Like what, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"A huge battle but first he's going to kill some people that he has found out are essential for Harry to use to defeat Voldemort."

"Should we hide everyone? Do you know who he wants?"asked a worried McGonagall.

"We're not hiding anyone and no we don't know who he wants but I have one idea. I think he wants Sirius," explained Dumbledore.

"Why?"

"He had Bellatrix try to kill him before."

"How will we keep him safe?"

"Have him work here. Which was my plan already. He'll be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."


	5. Tropical Icy Iceland

_Author's Note: Hey y'all. I don't know what I'm going to put in this chapter really. I'll find it out though. You'll see! AND PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS. I REALLY DO. I've only got TWO REVIEWS. It's kind of sad. Eh well. I hadn't figured I'd be a good writer anywho. Today I realized the nastiest thing. You could do some serious beastality fanfics with Sirius. EW. I'm not going to do one of course. I __**don't**__ roll that way._

* * *

Sirius was searching the house for Hermione. He was enjoying the fact that he was sixteen again because he was able to do more things. 

"Sirius?" called out a girls voice.

"Hermione? I was just looking for you," said Sirius, turning.

"No, silly, it isn't Hermione. It's Ginny."

"Oh. Sorry. To what do I owe the pleasure of you seeking me out?" asked Sirius with a seductive tone of voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for your school stuff with Harry and I," replied the fiery-haired girl.

"Is Hermione going to go?" asked Sirius, eagerly.

"If you want her to," answered Ginny, suspiciously.

"I'll go get her then and we'll be off," said Sirius, turning away to continue looking for Hermione.

* * *

Ron had chosen to talk to Hermione to see if she wanted to get back together with him. He was with Lavender again but he had liked Hermione more and would be willing to break up with Lavender for her. Hermione was in the kitchen, washing dishes when Ron walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist. At first, Hermione thought it was Sirius being flirtatious like normal so she sighed and continued on. 

"Hermione, would you be willing to become my girlfriend again?" asked Ron. Hermione whipped around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised which Ron stupidly took as a sign that she had forgiven him and therefore kissed her. Ron was probably the most idiotic sort of guys around. He was nervous, insecure and to put it bluntly, a horny bastard. Hermione could have screamed. He had her in a lip-lock of death. Ron had never been a good kisser and now he was kissing her with full force and it was just an all around painful experience. It had been at that moment Sirius had looked in the kitchen to look for Hermione. His eyes opened wide at the sight in front of him. Ron and Hermione were kissing. Sirius felt a stab of jealousy surge throughout his body. He walked away from the room to find Harry.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the study with Ginny when Sirius walked in. He looked hurt and angry. 

"What's up?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing," replied Sirius, looking faraway. Harry wasn't satisfied with his godfather's reply but decided to ignore it.

"So where's Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I– She isn't going. She wants to do it on her own I guess," replied Sirius, quickly.

"Oh, alright then. Lets find Remus then. He's supposed to take us," explained Ginny. Sirius nodded and turned out the door and began to call for his old friend.

"Hold on!" came a muffled reply.

* * *

"Ron you are really stupid! Could you get the hell off me now?" yelled Hermione. Ron looked at her with his ears turning a dark shade of red. 

"I thought you loved me, Hermione," growled Ron.

"I did. I _loved _you. You obviously didn't love me back!"

"I loved you! I loved Lavender as well. You can't blame me!"

"What _is_ your problem, Ronald Weasley?"

"I haven't got one. You have!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione screamed out of frustration and stomped away and up the stairs. Hermione called out for Ginny then Harry and finally Sirius. No one was around. She screamed again, now out of anger and frustration. She ran off into her room which was upstairs on the second floor of Grimmauld Place. She threw herself on her bed and with a few wand waves had her favourite muggle contraption in her hands. It was called an iPod. She plugged it into her ears and clicked the "shuffle" selection. She rolled over and began to quietly sing to her music.

* * *

Sirius growled as Remus took his hand to help him disapparate back to Grimmauld Place. 

"You know, Moony, I know how to apparate. I've got a license," Sirius snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man," teased Remus.

"Oh, shut it! You're just jealous that you're _old_ and I'm _young_."

"We're going to apparate now, little boy, hold on!" said Remus, slowly, pronouncing each word nice and long. Sirius was about to say something but instead he felt the strange sensation of being pushed through a tight tube. He snickered as a perverted thought flew through his head. As he landed on the floor Remus disappeared to take everyone else. Sirius got up and began to walk. He heard music and beautiful singing coming from upstairs. He walked up the stairs and followed the sound to Hermione's room. She apparently was singing her heart out to a song.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love? Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?" sang Hermione. Sirius picked that moment to  
walk into the room. Hermione turned and turned bright red.

"I– er– I didn't know you were here," stuttered Hermione.

"I just got here," said Sirius, calmly, "You're a very good singer."

* * *

"Bella, I want you to kill Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," smiled Voldemort. 

"Those two? The mudblood and the blood traitor? That's it? In return for Lucius getting to kill my cousin! I have to kill _them_?" spat Bellatrix.

"Excuse me?" roared Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, Dark Lord. Forgive me. I let my anger take over. Forgive me," stammered Bellatrix, bowing down.

"You are forgiven, Bella my dear. You are always forgiven and the only forgiven one," whispered Voldemort, "You are my only weakness, my dear."

"You are my only weakness as well, my dear lord," whispered Bella.


End file.
